


Languages of love

by QMarceline



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMarceline/pseuds/QMarceline
Summary: Emily is in love, but she can not express it, not in any language JJ can understand.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Languages of love

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting the pronounciation of the words in different langues so no one has to goggle it, at the beginning of each chapter. Hope it helps.  
> я люблю тебя  
> ya lyublyu tebya  
> Takes place during season 3

Emily had always been good with languages, yet here she was struggling to form three simple words. I love you. It really should not be that hard, especially because she felt it so deep in her soul. Without knowing it JJ had stolen both her heart and soul. And that scared Emily, never had anything taken over her life as much as her love for JJ.   
It was another girl's night at Penelope's and they were all pretty tipsy at this point. It was that time of night where all the emotions were running high. JJ was talking about how she wasn't sure about her relationship with Will anymore, Penelope was getting emotional about some fictional character and Emily was listening. She never really liked to talk about her feelings. The girls knew that, yet they still tried to sneak a peek into Emily's mind when she had become tipsy enough to become cuddly with JJ.   
It always happened at some point. It wasn't Emily's fault that JJ was so warm and snuggly. Most of the time it was JJ who initiated the contact. She would scoot closer and closer to Emily until she ended up with her head either on Emily's shoulder or in her lap. Emily loved when she would lay her head on her lap because that would mean she could play with JJ's hair. Tonight was one of those nights. While Penelope and JJ discussed something to do with a new restaurant that had opened in the area and how all three of them should go and check it out, Emily was looking down at JJ. Exploring her beautiful features, that cute little nose, those perfectly kissable lips, and eyes the color of a storm approaching.  
"Em, are you listening?" Penelope's voice cut through her thoughts. She had been so far away she hadn't noticed the silence that had suddenly set in.  
"Oh, I am sorry, I was miles away." Emily shook her head to try and clear her mind from all the thoughts of JJ. As she was doing that JJ turned her head and met her eyes. How was she supposed to concentrate now?   
" Yeah? And where would that be? " JJ smirked up at her. The combination of alcohol and JJ was making Emily dizzy.  
" Oh, ehm, nowhere important. I guess the alcohol is getting to me." Emily lied because she had no intention of revealing where her mind had wandered to.  
Both JJ and Penelope narrowed their eyes at her. Emily averted hers because even though neither of the women was a fully qualified profiler they still could read her.   
" Alright, keep your secrets woman. But I think you are right, the alcohol is getting to me too." Penelope yawned as she finished the sentence. "Let's pull out the couch so we can make you guys a bed for the night." She said as she stood up.  
"Oh, no Penelope that's alright I'll get a taxi." Emily could not handle another night sharing the bed with JJ. They had done it plenty of times during cases when the hotel did not have enough rooms and on some other ladies' nights. But it was getting harder and harder to sleep next to JJ and not hold her close or even kiss her.   
"Not a chance sweet pea. We are having a sleepover." Penelope tells her with a tone that tells Emily that there is no point in arguing. She would try to argue more, but arguments with Penelope never ended with her on the losing side.  
"Yeah, Emily! It's a sleepover, and that means we are going to sleep with each other. Wait, no, I mean sleep together. You know what I mean. " JJ seemed to have been the tipsiest out of all three of them. She blushed hard as she finished. "I am definitely in no place to be going anywhere right now, so Emily get your butt off the couch, and let's make it comfy."  
With all of their efforts combined they managed to set up the couch with no incidents. JJ went to change and freshen up in the bathroom. Penelope went to her bedroom, which left Emily alone in the living room. She quickly changed into an oversized t-shirt she had left here on her previous stay at Penelope's.  
She went into the kitchen and grabbed three glasses, she filled them all up with water. Two of them she set up on the table next to the couch, the last one she took to Penelope. She knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in." She heard from the other side.  
"I'm here to offer some hydration." Emily entered the room holding out the glass as an offering.  
"You know you are a godsend, woman? I love you" Penelope was already tucked in bed. Emily smiled at her and placed the glass on the bedside cabinet.  
"Love you too Pen, now rest. Goodnight." Emily gave her a soft smile and left the room. It was so easy to say I love you when the feelings behind the words weren't romantic.  
When she entered the living room JJ was already there. She was stood there in a similar oversized t-shirt. Her long legs were on display and Emily could not keep her eyes from exploring  
"Are you just going to stand there or are we going to bed?" JJ asked her with a little smirk playing on her lips. Emily knew she had been caught staring.  
"Yeah, just a moment. I need to brush my teeth. You get in and make yourself comfortable." She gave JJ a small smile and went to the bathroom. Once inside she let out a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Thankfully she had been good at hiding her feelings all her life so there was no evidence of what was happening inside her head on her face. She took her time to brush her teeth, the longer she was in here the more likely that JJ would be already asleep when she got out.  
As it turned out it was her lucky day because JJ seemed to be asleep when she left the bathroom. She was under the covers and her eyes were closed. So Emily slowly lowered herself onto the couch and got under the covers too.  
She turned her back to JJ because she didn't want to be tempted to wrap her arms around her. Emily laid there for minutes lost in her thoughts once again so she didn't notice when there was movement next to her.  
"Emily, your thoughts are loud enough to even keep me awake. Do you want to talk about it? Whatever it is." JJ whispered, yet it startled Emily.  
"God, JJ are you trying to kill me. I thought you were asleep." Emily let out a breath and clutched at her heart to indicate how much she had been startled.  
"Oh don't be so dramatic Em, you would have noticed I wasn't asleep if you hadn't been so lost in your own thoughts." JJ pointed out, which didn't make Emily feel any better. Because once again JJ had caught her with her mind wandering.  
"Well, you could have said something to me when I got back so I would have talked to you not got lost in my own thoughts." She might have said that a bit too harshly because JJs eyes widened a little and she started pouting. JJ really had the power to melt Emily, because the brunette immediately felt bad.  
"Jayje, I'm sorry, I'm still tipsy and I'm pretty tired. Let's just go to sleep, I'll try to shut up that loud brain of mine." She apologized and tried to get more comfortable under the covers. JJ however did not let it go.  
"How are you going to make it up to me?" She asked trying to give Emily her best puppy eyes. And it worked, Emily would do anything for JJ, puppy eyes or not if she was honest with herself.   
"I'm waiting Emily, it better be good." JJ was looking at her expectantly with a small goofy smile playing on her lips.  
It was time to be brave Emily thought to herself. She scooted a little closer to JJ and opened her arms inviting the other into her arms. JJ's smile grew and she moved in and laid her head on Emily's chest. This felt like heaven to Emily, their bodies just fit so well together.  
"Is this good enough? Have I been forgiven yet?" Emily whispered into JJ's ear. She felt the other woman shiver a little. Was she cold? Emily wasn't sure so she pulled the covers higher over JJ and wrapped her arms around her tighter.  
"Yes, this is perfect." Emily heard JJ whisper back and this time a small shiver ran through her.  
They laid there in silence for a couple of minutes. And it finally seemed that JJ had fallen asleep for real because her breathing had evened out and her hand did this little twitch that only happened when she was asleep. Emily had noticed it at another sleepover when JJs hand had ended up on her stomach at one point in the night.  
Emily could not fall asleep yet. This was the only time she could be honest with JJ.  
"я люблю тебя!" She whispered into the night. She could not say it to JJ when she was awake. Not yet at least, not while she was still with Will, not while Emily was still afraid of her own feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, would appreaciate any feedback. Haven't been writting for a while now, so I'm a bit rusty.


End file.
